A dorky nerd for a lonely punk
by Ame.ten97
Summary: Nerd/punk AU. Mathias has been crushing on Lukas for a while and one day he gets a strike of good luck and ends up being partnered up with the punk that looks scary but is very lonely inside. Much Soz for the summary DenNor, Surfin and fluffy adorable HongIce
1. Chapter 1

Hello lovely people. I made this story a while ago for my sister and I'm only now posting it because she is has been nagging me for a while (COUGHCOUGH) Mimi haha

anyways, here is a dorky Dane with a punk Norwegian.

* * *

><p>(Mathias' POV)<p>

Hi!

My name is Mathias Kohler!

I'm just your average teenager with a high IQ and a dumb goofy face. I'm very cool and totally NOT a massive dork with thick rimmed grandpa glasses and braces.. okay maybe i do have the thick grandpa glasses.. and i occasionally drop my stuff due to my lack of attention to the hold I have on my things.. okay the braces are coming off next week too so..

Okay okay I look like the typical dorky geeky guy that spends too much time reading fictions and knows weird facts about life.. and I might act it too.

This is so not what i wanted to talk about though.

I kinda talk a bit much when I get the chance and someone actually listens.

Well you see what the topic of conversation is the guy that is currently sitting about 5.85 meters away from me. His name is Lukas.. Lukas Bondevik to be precise. I know I said he was 5.85 meters away but it feels like he is a completely different other world away. HE looks the part too! His hair is blonde and shaved on one side. His eyes are violet and his lashes are darker due to the mascara or heavy eyeliner it would seem. He is thin and wears dark colours. He is currently wearing a shirt that he wears alot, so I have assumed it's his favourite shirt. Its a band merch of a Norwegian heavy metal band. The sleeves are ripped and so are his black tight pants. when I say tight I should point out that I have tried not to stare. It doesn't work with his booty is right there. He normally has some button up shirt tied to his hips when its a bit cold. Today wasnt so my eyes may or may not be staring at his butt when he walked by, never paying me a second thought. He was also wearing red converses today.

Well if his appearance didn't ring the 'do not talk to me 'signals, it's the chains and the piercings and maybe even the tattoos that I recognised as some old traditional patterns and a couple of dragons around his back and arms (i got this info thanks to gym classes). There was also his mysterious and silent being that just made me want to know more about him. Siiigh. That sigh was necessary.

He is perfect...

Okay so I know what you're think haha!  
>What the hell is a guy, that's handsome underneath the layer of geekiness, doing by going ahead and liking someone, that's completely from another world, and expecting it to someday come true?<br>I know, I know. It's asking for a miracle. I mean, I'm assuming he likes guys to begin with. It also is assuming that he is ever willing to be seen with nerd like me. But the thought of it makes me have the dorkiest grin ever.

"You're making that face again, Mathias. So unawesome." Gilbert's voice woke me up from my beautiful daydream where I was explaining my situation with Lukas. I grinned at him.

'Awesome' was his word. Gilbert was always very confident with himself. He was an albino with a big ego, I must say. He often came across as the most annoying and judgmental person ever but when you really got to know him, he is actually sweet. His eyes often wonder towards the silent music nerd in our group. That nerd being Roderich.

"Hey hey, you make that same face with a /Ceeertain person/" I wiggle my eyebrows at him. His face went noticeably red. He looked away and pouted.

"I look awesome doing it though." He replied not defeated in the least. It made me laugh to no end seeing him reply like this.

Gilbert wasn't a 'nerd' per se. His younger brother Ludwig was. Ludwig was the 'bookworm' of the group. His brother was taller than him and more buff. We all say that it's the constant lifting of books that made him buff. That and picking up Gilbert when he gets bashed. Like I said, Gilbert comes across as the most annoying person ever. He has to deal with the consequences of that. The consequences being getting punched or beaten up. Ludwig often broke up the fights and got his brother out of there.

"Can we go back to the important topic?" Ludwig spoke up from behind his book.

"Hai, we need to talk about the recent disappearing of books in the ribrary." Kiku reminded us for the meeting to behind with. He was a library monitor. And it appeared that there was a number of books missing or going missing for the past month. We had confirmed it wasn't any of us in the club.

"And there must be a discussion about PDA in the hallways. Please." Arthur added. Most of the people on our small table nodded.

Our group wasn't big. It depended a lot of extra lesson and music practices and external studies and duties. Half the group was the school council comity. hence why we would talk about PDA and stuff like that. The ones in the school comity was Arthur, Ludwig and Alfred. Alfred has his football team to sit with. He comes around a lot though this is the few reasons that 'nerds'like us don't get bullied and the like. There is the occasional weird glance but that's because who wouldn't if we are running around with half cosplays and dropping things and whatnot.

The others are Kiku, Berwald, Roderich and myself. Gillbert shifts a lot from the football team to a group with Francis and Antonio. Francis was .. well interesting to say the least. He ran the fashion club along with this guy called Feliks. They were flamboyant as hell but they were the best people you could really meet. As for Antonio, well what I know about him is that he is head over heels in love with a feisty Italian and that he runs the dance club. Gilbert, Francis and Antonio call themselves the 'bad touch trio' and often go parties or host parties.

"'nk' 're you l'sten'ng?" Berwald nudged me at the ribs with his elbow.

"What? I can't understand you." I purposely responded. Honestly, I'm trying to get you guys updated to things and this guys ugh. Okay never mind, I think I will let you guys catch onto we continue on talking.

"Right, since we are all now engaged to the subject, it's time to talk about the obsessive amount of PDA around the school." Arthur spoke as he made a clear gesture towards francis and antonio.

"hey hey, dont speak about francis and tonio like that!"gilbert pouted from his seat.

"well they are setting a bad example to the future generations and-"

"Just because you can't handle a few hugs doesn't mean you have to ban it along with the other pointless scheisse" ludwig pointed out from his seat next to gilbert.

"That's only being said by you because your boyfriend is affectionate."Arthur bit back at Ludwig.

"I 'gree w'th Ludwig." Berwald spoke up.

"Oh come on. how about you, Kiku?" Arthur was slowly sinking into his seat.

"I need inspiration for more manga. PDA must stay." Kiku didnt even bother looking up from his manga book.

"Ughhh, fine. how about we take a poll, seeing as you guys want to talk about it but not ban it"

The bell thankfully saved us all at that point. We all got up quick and made a dash to our next classes. By 'we' it's really just me. I had my next class with Lukas. I have been in his classes since primary school. So it's great to go to class. Seeing as his attention is never on me though, I don't think he knows that I'm in the class at all.

I sat down on my seat waiting happily for the lesson to begin. This session was my forte. World History. I have no idea why but it had always come natural to me to just know. It was wonderful. Of course Lukas was great but he was better at physics and maths. Everyone started rolling into class. The teacher came in. And last but not least Lukas walked in. He was glaring so no one decided to tell him off for being late to class. He was usually late anyways.

"Alright class, seeing as everyone is here today. I will begging the lesson by giving you all an important announcement."

As soon as the teacher said special announcement, I became a bit nervous. I didn't have friends in this class so it made me worry. I ended up working alone most of the time. I didn't really like it but history is my thing. The excitement from everyone was buzzing about.

"You will be given a partner who which you will work with for the rest of the year. You will also sit next to the said person in all classes. As for this class. You will work on an assignment that is worth 60% of your final mark of the subject. The exam will only be 30% and homework will be 10%."

The class gasped at the news. Everyone began complaining and talking all at once. My face began to get pale. 60%of my mark will be this assignment. 60% depends on my ability to work with someone. I'm screwed beyond believe. I was completely spaced out until the teacher called my name.

"Mathias Køhler." I looked up at the teacher. "You are partners with Lukas Bondevik." And the heavens called out to me and I was suddenly religious as hell. I looked back at Lukas who was sitting in the back of the class. He didn't look pleased, then again he never does. Just in quiet places. I didn't notice that everyone in the room was sorta staring at the two of us. I was too busy thinking of how lucky I was and how willing I am to work with someone now. Everyone was giving me a pity stare. I didn't care.

"Well move to sit next to your partner." The teacher broke the silence.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading~<br>I'm going to be uploading what I can in the next few weeks. end of year exams are killing me. So yea

I hope you enjoyed it and yell at me in the comments if you want to see a particular pairing other than DenNor! Also tell me who you think should be punk with Lukas :D

||Ame


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Mathias' POV)

Okay so just a quick fill in. I'm currently trying not to drop anything and look too eager. You know like, playing it cool. Why? Hahaha because god has answered my prayers and I'm now being partnered up with Lukas. AKA my all time crush. AKA mr perfect. AKA the reason I'm clumsy in most clases. AKA the reason I can't stop grinning like a goof ball.

I picked up my stuff and moved to the back. Lukas shifted his leg that was on the chair so I could sit. I got really nervous as I put my books down and took the seat next to him. "U-uh.. Hi, I'm Mathias. Nice you meet you." I extended my hand out to greet him. I must have looked funny because he have me an odd look. He took my hand anyways. His hand was a little smaller than mine and a lot thinner now that I realise.

Was there a spark? I don't know but I felt my body was scream at me. So maybe the spark was real big.

"Lukas." He responded. His gaze was elsewhere. There was a lingering smell of tobacco and cinnamon around him. There was an ice minty scent too. Maybe he was chewing gum? I fight back the urge to cough because of the smell of tobacco. Did I mention I'm horribly asthmatic?

The lesson continued on and the tasks were handed out. The task we got was to make a web for children to inform them of a time period of a country. Lukas and I- oh I did like that. Lukas and I were given Viking history. At first this all seemed like junior school stuff but it wasn't until the teacher handed us all a booklet that we needed to do work on as we did the assignment. It left everyone actually doing work for a bit and casually chatting away.

I turned to Lukas. He didn't look any bit happy about the amount of work that was getting given to us. "U-um Lukas?" His gaze turned to me. It was chilly and hard. I almost forgot my question. Hell I almost forgot my name.

"U-uhh well. So how are we going to do this? Should we take turns going to eachother's houses or the library?" I looked up at the ceiling blushing.

"You take half, I'll take half." I looked down at my books a bit sad. I mean, seriously. I'm thinking about those sappy movies. You know, the late nights. Me. Him. Alone. Library.

"What about when the work need to be put together?" He looked at me now. His eyes were distant like he wasn't really expecting a serious answer.

"Do you really want to be seen with the likes of me?" His voice was laced with sarcasm. It was like the concept of them being in the same room was funny on its own.

"Well, yea. This assignment is pretty important. Besides does it look like I really care? Hahaha" He just stared at me and snorted looking away before I could see him smirk just a bit.

"Fine. But you aren't coming to my house." I grin broadly. It was really hard not to. I got to spend time with the guy I have liked for ages. This is a miracle.

"That's fine. My parents are always off at work or meetings anyways. So they wouldn't bug." He looked away again. I sighed a bit with a grin on my face. It must have looked odd.

~after school~

So after school is always fun. Not really fun at the lockers but yea. The lockers here are a pain to get to since everyone is trying to cram into the halls and rush out. I almost always dropped my stuff. I went to my locker when the hall was half empty. Quickly opening my locker, I dump books inside and take my bag and start stuffing it with my books. My locker wasn't the neatest but it didn't have any food in it, so that always helped.

"Hey, Mathias." I turned around to see Lukas there with his torn up jacket and black worn out messenger bag. I blush a bit and grin at him. He remembers my name! Guys, /he/ remembers my name! I honestly feel like a girl for feeling this giddy. It caused me to blush more out of embarrassment.

"Hey, what's up?" His beautiful eyes just stared at me blankly. He shifted his bag a bit and handed me a note.

"It's my phone number. I figured you would need it if we are going to be working on that assignment." I took the paper and instantly got my phone out. This really felt great. Like my stomach apparently decided it was time to make me feel like I was stuck in a roller coaster.

"So did you want mine?" I looked up at him. He was glaring up ahead I noticed a younger boy with white hair wearing very hipster looking clothes. You know what I mean. The typical flannel plaid shirt, black jeans, maroon beanie and a bag that was easily spotted due to its uniqueness? Well the boy must have been young, like 13 or so and he was currently being surrounded by a group of seniors.

"Text me later. I need to deal with something at the moment." He walked out with an aura that screamed 'RUN!' His focus was on the seniors surrounding the young boy. Was that boy important to Lukas? They looked similar so maybe they are related.

"Hey Mathias!" I couldn't look away from the scene that was unfolding outside but from the voice I could tell it was probably Alfred. I tutor him maths on the weekends so we often end up playing video games and what not.

"H..hey Alfred." My tension clearly not on him when I say that. I felt his gaze go from me to were I was looking. The seniors now clearing themselves away from the younger boy as soon as Lukas got to the boy. The younger boy seemed relieved and Lukas looked pissed off.

"Is Lukas giving ya trouble?" I snapped out of my trance. What was the question?

"Huh?" I simply answered. I turned to look at Alfred who had an out of character concerned frown.

"Is Lukas giving ya trouble? You know, because you seemed out of it and staring at him." I snorted was he giving me trouble? Well yes but it's a concentration trouble that Lukas wasn't even aware of.

"No no. I was just wondering who that guy was with white hair." I said as I stared back to were Lukas and the younger boy were currently looked like they were talking about something serious.

"Oh yea, that's Emil. Lukas' younger brother. They are under different names but they are brothers. Emil has been getting a lot of shit lately from the seniors. You know the two bullies." Oh I knew them too well. Since we are the year below them, they spend most of our first year being shits and what not. It made me feel bad that poor Emil now needed to suffer along.

"So Lukas is fending them off?" I asked unconsciously.

"Well duh! It's his brother! He is even more protective over Emil than I am over Mattie!" I turned to him in surprise. How did Alfred know so much about Lukas?

"Matthew is friends with Emil. They talk a lot so they give out these comments from time to time." Alfred shrugged. "Anyways I gotta be off for football practise! You better hurry or you will be late for science club!"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading~<p>

sorry if there are any spelling and grammar mistakes

I'm sorta rushing this chapter and writing the third chapter at the same time TT A TT

||Ame


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i dont own anything that sounds cool here ;3;

* * *

><p>(Luka's POV)<p>

"Get up."

I woke up to my father kicking the end of my bed. I glare at him and get up. He was glaring down at me.

"Where were you yesterday?" he questioned me menacingly. I sighed and sat up.

"Is this really what you wake me up for?" I winced as a loud hard strike blow to my face was given. My father's rage was always violent. This was him _trying _to contain it. I hated him. I couldn't even leave the house for school that he was beating me up for it later. It was emotionally and mentally draining. Holding my face and waiting for him to stop yelling at me, my thoughts try to cool themselves down.

When he finally leaves I go into my bathroom and wash my face. I stare at my reflection for a moment. The dark bags under my eyes from my insomnia were pretty seriously dark. My eye look dead and my skin was sickly pale. My hair was a mess. My swelling cheek was becoming a deep red now. The frustration was too great.

Off to the shower it was. I grabbed a marron button up shirt with some old worn out black jeans, briefs and socks. I dumped them all in my bathroom floor and went to remove my black converses from under my bed. I check the time and curse under my breath. We would be late to school at this point. Rush took over and hurried along to find my things and placed them in the bathroom. I quickly stripped and jumped into the shower.

The cold water hitting me was relaxing on my face but the rest of my body hissed. My pale arm reached for the hot water and then the shower hissed. The hot water then burned through the ice cold water.

An hour passed and I was ready for school. I left without a single word to my father or a toast for breakfast. My situation was more complicated than that of the people in my age group. Most had something comforting to go back to from school. Maybe they had a pet or peace and tranquillity. That was not the case for my brother and I.

Home was like any other place. The sense and warmth of a family had long faded and vanished with no return. All that was left was the cold distance between an alcoholic and his two sons. There was no comfort done by either side. There was just an abyss that dug itself deeper with every strike given. Silence was thick. Interaction was only done with harsh coldness. One could only drown in the sea of their own suffering in that house. I hated it more than the violence.

"Lukas!" I turned to the sound of Emil's voice. He was running to catch up. I sat on my bike that was parked outside of the house. He was carrying his bag that was half open with books in them and some pages threatening to slip out. "I thought you had left already"

"hurry up, we are going to be late." Staring at my watch it was only five minutes before the first bell went and we were still outside the house. He closed his bag and put on the spare helmet I always bring along with me. He sat behind me and grabbed on tight and I practically sped out.

To say that we were late was an understatement. I managed to get Emil into his class without trouble however I had a detention to attend now. That would be the 4th one this week. Sighing, I left the main office with a green slip. It was practically morning break now. I had missed out on a double of maths. Great.

Walking in the crowded hallway wasn't the most pleasant thing. I guess it help to have a bad reputation in that case. It made people move out of the way. Today, I wasn't up for bullshit to begin with. After a bit of walking around I got to my locker and dump my stuff inside. My locker was fairly neat most of the time. I decided to take out my wallet and lighter and go to were I usually sit with Tino and Yao.

When I got to the table I saw the usual. Tino and Yao sitting there probably talking about music and bands. It seemed that today would be no different from the rest of the usual days. At least that what I had decided it would be, despite knowing the infinite possibilities.

"Like I said they music is amazing." Yao had one earphone on one ear and the other was on Tino's ear. Tino nodded concentrated on the music. They both looked up as I took my seat in front of them.

"One Ok Rock again?" I asked almost certain. Yao grinned a little. He had been converting people as of late. The band was Japanese and Kiku had the blame for converting Yao into a fan to begin with. They were siblings so they shared a lot of things.

"They are amazing." Tino stared into space with sparkle in his eyes. Both of these two and myself, dressed in a lot of blacks, reds, blues and the occasional whites. We were what people classified as the 'punk/Goths', which I would like to point out now, that they aren't the same thing. They are two different styles that had a few common areas but it was like saying maths and biology were the same.

Tino was wearing a grey Apocalyptica shirt with ripped black jeans that had a few chains on them and his black combat boots. Today he was toned down a fair bit. He was only wearing a few rings and his usual stud piercings. He had three on his ear lobe and two on his left eyebrow.

Yao had a different style. Since he was luck enough to be able to travel to Asia a lot he could get tattoos over there and so he had a few on his back and arms. He didn't have piercings but Tino was still trying to convince him to get one. Today, it was the leather shirt and black jeans along with a black sleeveless studded collar jacket. As for shoes he was wearing black combat boots as well.

As for myself, I had both tattoos and piercings. I had the same piercings as Tino with the addition of a few lip piercings and a nose piercing. My back and arms had tattoos neatly planned out.

I worked to pay for these all on my own. It was a rare luxury now that dad didn't have a job. Emil and I both worked for the food and bills whilst 'dad' blew his money on booze and god knows what else. I worked everyday and on the weekends I would work at two different places. Emil only worked on Wednesdays to Fridays and studied the rest of the week. He was still young and despite our situation, I wanted him to be able to go out with his friends and to make something better of himself. So I took up the responsibility of making money and he took care of the house and studied.

"Lukas? Are you okay?" Tino's concerned face stared at my blank one. Yao had a similar expression. I vaguely nodded and dismissed the subject. I don't often voice the troubles I have. They are all spoken but only rang in my mind with echoes that turn into pitiful silent cries that are only ever heard in my head.

"What class do we have next?" quickly changing the subject, showing no interest to talk about the previous one. Tino frowned a little but hummed as he tried to remember.

"History aru." My phone beeped just as Yao had answered. I took it out and saw it was a message from a number I didn't recognise. Two stares were on me as I look up I see both Tino and Yao looking at me with faces of curiosity. It was the 'oooooh~who is it?' face. I simply shrug and open the message.

_Hello Lukas,_

_This is Mathias Kolher (/O3O)/_

_You know, the geek you're paired with._

_I was wondering if you were at school today _

_(Since you weren't in maths and stuff -)_

_I'm sorry if I'm interrupting you _

_But I want to know so I can get work sheets or notes for you and stuff =u=_

_Anyways I shall return to being a weirdo~_

_Have a nice day if I don't get to see you_

I stared blankly at my screen and took a couple of blinks before biting my lips together not to laugh at the oddness of the message. Sniggers betrayed me and escaped. The other two at the table watched completely surprised if not shocked by the response. Maybe today would be different after all.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!~<p>

||Ame


End file.
